Sekretne życie Andromedy Black
by ayass
Summary: Oto trzy największe skandale magicznego świata lat 70-tych, w kolejności od najmniej zaskakującego do najbardziej spektakularnego: na miejscu trzecim tajemnicza śmierć trzeciego męża Adelajdy Zabini, na drugim „niepokalane poczęcie" Charlotty Farley, no i oczywiście nr 1 zestawienia - mezalians Andromedy Black.
1. miniaturka właściwa

**Rating:** PG-13  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Andromeda Black/Ted Tonks, w tle różne inne układy  
><strong>Pisane w ramach wymiany gwiazdkowej do następującego życzenia:<strong> „Harry Potter. Coś o Andromadzie Black i Tedzie Tonks. O poznaniu, najlepiej latach w Hogwarcie, trochę zakazanej miłości, ale bez cukierkowania. I dwójka głównych bohaterów z ciekawymi charakterami, zwłaszcza Andromeda."  
><strong>Uwagi od autora:<strong> Pisane w trybie mocno awaryjnym na gwiazdkę na forum Mirriel (zaczęte 23.12 w pociągu, skończone galopem w Wigilię, poprawione dzień później), więc temat nie do końca mój i nie do końca jest to też najbardziej przemyślany fik świata, ale jestem z tego w sumie całkiem zadowolona, więc wrzucam i tutaj, tak na dobry początek roku. Z ostrzeżeń: strasznie romantyczne wyszło ;)

„**Sekretne życie Andromedy Black"**

Każda porządna opowieść potrzebuje podstawy – jakiegoś tła, na którym może rozwinąć się w pełnej krasie, realiów, w których może się zakorzenić. Czym jest wysoka wieża bez płaszczyzny równiny? Albo oaza bez pustyni, las bez skraju czy morze bez brzegu?

Tło jest istotne – zacznijmy więc od tła.

Oto trzy największe skandale magicznego świata lat 70-tych, w kolejności od najmniej zaskakującego do najbardziej spektakularnego.

(Wybór i układ nie mój. Dzieło anonimowego twórcy działu z plotkami „Proroka codziennego" zwanego szumnie „Kroniką towarzyską". Do odnalezienia, w wersji obszerniejszej, w archiwum gazety pod hasłem „Podsumowanie minionej dekady". Jeśli to oczywiście kogoś bardzo interesuje.)

3) Tajemnicza śmierć trzeciego męża Adelajdy Zabini  
>(Miejsce zaledwie piąte, bo po dziwnej śmierci pierwszego męża pani Zabini oraz bardzo nagłym zgonie męża numer dwa, właściwie wszyscy spodziewali się takiego obrotu sprawy. Biedny mąż trzeci, nim zszedł z tego świata, spędził parę dobrych miesięcy obserwowany kątem oka przez wszystkie największe plotkary w mieście, które liczyły po cichu, że może Adelajda będzie uprzejma pozbyć się męża publicznie. Adelajda uprzejma nie była, mąż dokonał żywota tradycyjnie w pieleszach domowych, dlatego oprócz więziennej celi Adelajda zyskała na naszej liście miejsce zaledwie trzecie.)<p>

2) „Niepokalane poczęcie" Charlotty Farley  
>(Wszystkie przyjęcia i spotkania towarzyskie w 1974 r. zdominował całkowicie temat ciąży dziedziczki Farleyów. Ciąża była, rozwijała się, zakończyła się nawet przyjściem na świat całkiem uroczej dziewczynki, ale o drugim współautorze dzieła nie było ani słowa i nikt nie zająknął się nawet o żadnym ślubie. Cała śmietanka towarzyska była rozdarta między świętym oburzeniem, a głęboką potrzebą utrzymywania dobrych kontaktów z Farleyami, których wpływy w Banku Gringotta były nadal ogromne, bo globiny nijak nie chciały się przejmować prowadzaniem młodej panny Farley.)<p>

1) Mezalians Andromedy Black  
>(Nie mezalians w sobie, choć i on robił wrażenie, bo jednak była mowa o Blackach, a nie jakiejś przygodnej, małomiasteczkowej rodzinie, u której czystość krwi była umowna i sięgała góra trzech pokoleń wstecz. U Blacków krew była czysta jak łza, a korzenie sięgały Salazara. I nagle bach, chłopak niewiele lepszy niż mugol pomiędzy najlepszymi nazwiskami w kraju. No i jeszcze cała ta oprawa. Spektakularna ucieczka sprzed ołtarza, sekretny ślub, wszystkie te plotki o ich burzliwym romansie, o dziwnych ekscesach i układach, o wściekłości państwa Black, o bardzo publicznym wykreśleniu Andromedy z drzewa genealogicznego rodziny, o trzykrotnie przesuwanych zaślubinach Narcyzy Black z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, którego rodzice przestali dostrzegać urok wiązania się z rodziną Blacków, o cichym i nagłym rozwodzie Bellatriks i jej równie szybkim ślubie z najbardziej fajtłapowatym z synów Lastrange'a. Po prostu sex, drugs and rock'n'roll w pięknej ślizgońskiej oprawie. Cały ten zgiełk. Skandal godny pozazdroszczenia. I cały taki mój.)<p>

15 lipca 1971 roku – Andromeda Black wychodzi za mąż. Po prostu zbrodnia na rodzinie. Jak tak można. I jeszcze nawet nie wiadomo, czy to zbrodnia w afekcie czy z premedytacją.

Na żywo było, oczywiście, o wiele mniej spektakularnie niż w gazetach. Ale mnie nikt nie pytał, co się stało i czemu. Może i dobrze. Nie wiem, czy umiałabym odpowiedzieć w jakiś konkretny sposób, który dałoby się zmieścić w tych pięciu linijkach, na które zostawało w „Proroku" miejsce pod moim wielkim zdjęciem, na którym wyglądam jak jednostka opętana dziwnym szałem (do tej pory nie wiem, skąd oni wzięli to zdjęcie, ale doceniam dobry dobór materiału graficznego do treści przekazu – sama bym siebie uznała za element destrukcyjny, gdybym ujrzała coś takiego w lustrze.)

Tak naprawdę wszystko zaczęło się długo przed tym, nim o sprawie dowiedziały się gazety. O wiele, wiele wcześniej. Na tyle wcześnie, że w ogóle nie zorientowałam się, co tak naprawdę się dzieje, i nawet teraz, gdy zerkam wstecz, nie umiem nakreślić linii startu. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest, jak ma być, że jestem przykładną córką i odpowiednio wychowaną młodą czarownicą, że będę czyjąś odpowiednio reprezentacyjną żoną, która wychowa swoje odpowiednio urodzone dzieci w sposób odpowiednio tradycyjny. A tu proszę. Mam mieszkanie po mugolskiej stronie i dziecko, które chce być Doktorem, a nie czarownicą.

Kto by pomyślał.

Skąd to się wzięło? Jak tu trafiłam?

Nie mam odpowiedzi, mam tylko poszlaki. Garść wspomnień, kilka faktów. Skrawki właściwie. Tyle mogę dać. Może ktoś inny złoży to w sensowne opowiadanie. 

_Skrawek #1_

Moje najstarsze wspomnienia, w których pojawia się Ted, pochodzą z oczywiście z Hogwartu.  
>Pierwsze na liście jest to wielkie zaskoczenie, gdy Tiara przydziału krzyczy „Slytherin" i ten pucułowaty cherubinkowaty blondyn, który wydawał się mieć wypisane na czole „Puchon", trafia do mojego domu. Moje zdziwienie było chyba większe niż reszty uczniów, z którymi dzieliłam stół, mam wrażenie, że musiało mieć jakąś konkretniejszą podstawę, ale minęło już tyle lat, że niektóre szczegóły zaczynają mi umykać.<p>

Może widziałam Teda na dworcu? Jego zupełnie zagubionych rodziców w mugolskich ubraniach marnej jakości? A może minęłam go gdzieś w pociągu? Może zadał mi jakieś pytanie lub rzucił w moją stronę jakąś uwagę, niepomny całkowicie, że ja do tego momentu nigdy wcześniej nie stałam twarzą w twarz z mugolem?

Nie pamiętam dokładnie.

Pamiętam, jak szłam przez korytarz pociągu szukając Bellatriks i bardzo się starałam nie otrzeć przypadkiem o jakieś mugolskie dziecko. Wiedziałam, że wszyscy tu jesteśmy czarodziejami, więc to nie są prawdziwi „mugole", ale lekcje mojej matki zbyt głęboko zapadły mi w pamięć. Gdy widzisz, że zbliża się do ciebie mugol, skręć w inną stronę. Gdy zadaje ci pytanie, ignoruj. Przyśpiesz kroku, ale nie za bardzo. Dama nie biega, a prawdziwa czarownica nie ucieka przed byle mugolem. (Autentyczny cytat: „Gdy trzeba uciekać przed spadającym głazem, to oczywiście uciekaj, ale, na Merlina, nie ma powodu, by robić to w sposób aż tak nieskoordynowany!" Po prostu cała moja matka w jednym zdaniu.)

Może minęliśmy się więc z Tedem już gdzieś na korytarzu, może na peronie; nigdy się pewnie nie dowiem. Ale zapamiętam te pierwsze świadome wrażenie – ten chłopiec z szerokim uśmiechem, który prawie się potknął o własne stopy schodząc z podium w stronę ślizgońskiego stołu.

Zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie. Zainteresowanie.

Nim minął miesiąc Ślizgoni przezwali go „kukułką", bo nie pasował do reszty braci ani charakterem ani obejściem – taki podrzutek. Nikt nie mógł dociec, co on właściwie tu robi.  
>Nie chodzi o to, że do Slytherinu nigdy nie trafiali czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, trafiali, choć rzeczywiście rzadziej niż do innych domów, po prostu ci, którzy do nas dołączali byli już na starcie bardzo dopasowani. Umieli patrzeć na świat w określony sposób, żyli i oddychali rywalizacją, umieli grać w nasze gry, podkopywać pod sobą dołki, piąć się na szczyt. A Ted…Ted był…uprzejmy? Dobrze wychowany, zorganizowany, zdolny… przyjazny. Pomyślcie sami, jak często słyszy się, że Ślizgon jest przyjazny…?<p>

Nauczyciele go lubili, uczniowie też, Krukoni i Puchoni chyba w ogóle nie pamiętali, że był Ślizgonem, Gryfoni też czasem zapominali. Dogadywał się chyba ze wszystkimi. Potrafił zorganizować wszystko dla wszystkich, ponieważ zawsze miał jakiegoś znajomego, który potrafił otworzyć przed nim drzwi. Nie tak się to w Slytherinie załatwiało, ale efekt był godny podziwu, więc zostawiano go w spokoju. Takiego niedopasowanego, ale tolerowanego krewnego w naszej wielkiej rodzinie cierpiącej na wieczny przerost ambicji.

Z najwcześniejszych lat pamiętam wyraźnie te powtarzające się jak refren chwile, gdy ktoś przerywa rozmowę obserwując Teda z daleka – Teda przy nie tym stole, Teda wśród Krukonów, Teda śmiejącego się na głos, Teda grającego w mugolskie gry, biegającego po trawie za piłką jak idiota – a potem potrząsa głową i mówi, z westchnieniem kochającego, ale znużonego rodzica, „kukułka znów kukułczy" i wraca do właściwego zajęcia.

Pamiętam też, jak mój wzrok błądził czasem za nim – pamiętam swój brak irytacji, brak oburzenia, znużenia, nawet rozbawienia. Całkowity brak wszystkiego tego, co porządny Ślizgon odczuwać powinien. Pamiętam dziwne ściśnięcie w dołku, rwanie, jakby coś ciągnęło mnie przez sekundę w swoim kierunku, pamiętam jak przez myśli przebiegały mi znaki zapytania i zupełnie nieodpowiednie „a gdyby…?" i „a może…?" Pamiętam gorzko-słony smak niesprecyzowanego żalu.

_Skrawek #2 _

Garść faktów na temat Andromedy Black (może to coś wyjaśni)

- Andromeda Black była posłusznym dzieckiem, dobrze wychowaną młodą czarownicą i oddaną córką. Andromeda Black żyła dokładnie od do – dokładnie w tej przestrzeni, którą zostawili dla niej rodzice, społeczeństwo i przytłaczająca to wszystko TRADYCJA (same duże litery, bo przytłaczała zbyt bardzo, żeby wizualizować ją w tak banalny sposób jak resztę słów). Blackowie, wtedy, przed Syriuszem, przed samą Andromedą, przed wielkimi skandalami i jeszcze większym pechem, byli powszechnie uważani za wzór do naśladowania. Byli na świeczniku, a na świeczniku żyć trzeba bardzo ostrożnie i bardzo precyzyjnie, bo nigdy nie wie się, kto akurat na ciebie patrzy. Na Blacków zawsze ktoś patrzył.

- Andromeda Black była tą „miłą" córką Blacków. Nie dlatego, że była jakoś wyjątkowo sympatyczna czy przymilna, ale po prostu z braku lepszych przymiotników. W sytuacjach, gdy rozmówca był zbyt dobrze wychowany by pozwolić sobie na używanie określenia „no wiesz, ta trzecia". Bellatriks była tą ambitną, tą zdolną, tą inteligentną, tą „interesującą", tą, która robiła, co chciała, bo siła jej tupetu nie pozwalała nikomu wytknąć jej, że łamie zasady. Narcyza była oczywiście tą ładną, tą piękną, tą blond (cecha przecież tak pożądana – czy nie po to Black ożenił się z Rosierówną?), tą, która będzie wspaniałą żoną dla każdego maga czystej krwi, tą pożądaną, najcenniejszą. Gdy Blackowie siadali do stołu ustawiali swoje córki w kolejności chronologicznej i wzrok każdej osoby najpierw zawieszał się na jasnej urodzie Narcyzy, a potem na elektryzującej charyzmie Bellatriks, i dopiero potem wszystkim przypominało się, że pomiędzy jest jeszcze ktoś – ta trzecia. Och, no tak. Jeszcze ona. Taka niepodobna do Narcyzy, taka podobna do Bellatriks, ale jakaś wypłowiała, jak blada kopia, _ta trzecia_.

- Andromeda Black podziwiała swoje siostry, szanowała swoich rodziców, i bardzo się starała być jak najbardziej podobna do ideału, jak to możliwe. Dokładała wszelkich starań, ale co by się nie działo, nigdy nie wychodziło jej lepiej niż „dobrze". Robiła wszystko, co trzeba, znała wszystkie zasady i przestrzegała wszystkich reguł, ale czegoś zawsze jej brakowało. Jej ojciec zmierzył ją kiedyś wzrokiem, miała wtedy może z czternaście lat, i z irytacją stwierdził, że nie wie, skąd w jego rodzinie takie pozbawione ambicji stworzenie. Bardzo ją to ubodło, ale nawet wtedy wiedziała, że jest w tym jakieś ziarno prawdy, bo wyraźnie dostrzegała, że pomiędzy nią a jej rodziną, pomiędzy nią a „prawdziwymi" Ślizgonami, jest istotna różnica – oni pragnęli rzeczy, osiągnięć i szczytów sami z siebie, ona pragnęła się po prostu dopasować. Jej największą ambicją było poczuć wreszcie te wszystkie pragnienia, być taką jak inni, nauczyć się markować ślizgońskość tak długo, aż stałaby się tak naturalna, jak oddychanie. Nawet w wieku czternastu lat wiedziała, że coś jest z tym nie tak.

- Andromeda Black, którą znał świat, ta Andromeda Black sprzed wielkiego skandalu była produktem nakazów swojej matki i dobrych rad swoich sióstr. Ta Andromeda Black była bardzo dobra w stosowaniu się do wskazówek. Ta Andromed składała się głównie z powierzchni. Odbijała świat jak kawałek wypolerowanego lustra.

- Andromeda Black sprzed skandalu zawsze była lekko roztargniona, trochę nieobecna duchem, nie do końca wciągnięta w rozmowę. Nigdy nie dawała nikomu stu procent swojej uwagi. Jeśli rozmawiałeś z nią w tamtym okresie, są spore szanse, że ona w ogóle tego nie pamięta. Bo Andromeda Black miała swoje książki pożerane tonami, swoje zabawy w „co by było, gdyby…" i „a jeśli…", barwne przygody przeżywane w zaciszu swoich myśli pośrodku nudnych przyjęć pełnych nudnych ludzi, i tak naprawdę słuchała wszystkich tylko jednym uchem, uśmiechając się uprzejmie, ale bez zaangażowania, czasami trochę na tylko taki niegroźny nawyk, myślała, robię wszystko, co trzeba, czy komuś szkodzi, że myślami czasem jestem gdzie indziej…?

_Skrawek #3_

Od czasu, gdy zamieszkałam z Tedem obejrzałam ogromną ilość filmów, bo Ted jest trochę uzależniony. Nie czyta zbyt wiele, żartuje, że do szczęścia potrzebuje większej ilości obrazków, ale tak jak ja ma słabość do historii i czasem siadamy razem przed telewizorem, ja z książką, on bez (ja kieruję 80% uwagi na tekst, 20% na telewizor, on w 80% skupiony jest na filmie, w 20% na pytaniu mnie czy, coś się wreszcie „u mnie" zaczęło dziać), a potem porównujemy. Strasznie to głupia metoda i czytania i oglądania filmów, ale jest nasza i już się przyzwyczaiłam. W każdym razie, obejrzałam w swoim „nowym życiu" (tym z Tedem, po mugolskiej stronie) już naprawdę wiele filmów i przeczytałam jeszcze więcej książek, które nie przedstawiały sobą żadnej wartości edukacyjnej czy ideologicznej (w bibliotece moich rodziców dominowały te dwa gatunki i trzeba było się bardzo namęczyć, żeby znaleźć coś, co zawierało jakiś piratów czy chociaż rycerzy) i wiem chyba, jak ludzie wyobrażają sobie taki typowy szkolny romans. Wyobrażenia mugoli i czarodziejów są w tej materii dosyć podobne, więc mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, co myśleli sobie czytelnicy w magicznym świecie, gdy ich wzrok padał na nagłówki typu „Sekretny romans Andromedy Black z mugolem!" czy „Gorące uczucia wybuchły w ścianach Hogwartu!"

Gorące uczucia nie wybuchły, oczywiście czy niestety, w ścianach Hogwartu. Nie połączyła nas wspólna praca nad jakimś projektem czy pracą zadaną przez nauczyciela (to akurat mugolski wymysł to pracowanie w grupach, Ślizgoni by chyba zresztą nie wiedzieli, co ze sobą w grupie zrobić, wybieranie lidera trwałoby lata), nie kibicowałam Tedowi w zachwycie podczas jego triumfów w quidditchu (Ted w quidditcha nie grał, wolał zawsze quidditcha komentować i choć zna się na tym bardzo dobrze to prawdziwe emocje zachowuje dla mugolskiej piłki nożnej, dziwak jeden), nie było żadnego wypadku, który skazałby nas na przebywanie w skrzydle szpitalnym w odosobnieniu i romantycznych okolicznościach, nie było tajemniczych wypadków na lekcji eliksirów, nie było nawet zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu lub chwili zapomnienia podczas balu bożonarodzeniowego (ani innego balu).

(Chociaż Ted zapytał mnie raz, na ostatnim roku, czy nie poszłabym z nim na bal – oczywiście odmówiłam, byłam wtedy na dobrej drodze do zaręczyn z Tonym Jugsonem, który oczywiście miał pierwszeństwo. Ale zawahałam się, wyraźnie pamiętam, może ze dwie sekundy, ale się zawahałam, byłam wtedy na siebie bardzo zła za to zawahanie, bo ono było zupełnie nieodpowiednie, bo przecież i tak nie mogłam się pojawić na tym ostatnim bożonarodzeniowym balu z kimś _takim_. Ted twierdzi, że zawahanie trwało o wiele dłużej niż dwie sekundy i że dało mu dużo nadziei na przyszłość, ale on jest strasznym romantykiem i jeszcze do tego zawsze koloryzuje. Do tego wręcz zawodowo. _Dawidow przepięknym łukiem przeciął błękit nieba goniąc za ulotnym złotym ogonem znicza_. No naprawdę, kto tak mówi. I jeszcze mu za to płacą.)

W każdym razie, wielki romans szkolny mi się nie przydarzył, chyba, że liczyć Tony'ego Jugsona albo mojego późniejszego narzeczonego numer dwa, Sebastian Carrowa. (Znanego lepiej jako ten Carrow, którego „porzucono przed ołtarzem", co jest trochę naginaniem historii, bo jednak nie uciekłam mu spod tego ołtarza podczas ślubu, tylko uprzejmie poprosiłam o skrócenie naszej próby, bo to była dopiero pierwsza z wielu prób, a nie właściwa ceremonia zaślubin, i dopiero za rogiem zaczęłam biec, co wydaje mi się warte podkreślenia. Oczywiście Ted preferuje wizję gazetową, w której rzucam w Sebastiana bukietem kwiatów, zadzieram ślubną suknię i uciekam przed siebie, goniona przez usiłujących mnie powstrzymać członków rodziny, ale jak już mówiłam, Ted jest okropnym romantykiem i lubi takie obrazki. Czasami myślę, że poślubiłam dość dziwnego mężczyznę. Czasem mu to nawet mówię.)

Jednak nawet moje związki z Jugsonem i Carrowem trudno było nazwać romansami. Za bardzo były skalkulowane, co zresztą nie było jakimś odstępstwem do normy tylko regułą w naszych kręgach. Rodziny czystej krwi bardzo starannie dobierały partnerów, wybierając sobie towarzyszy życia (a właściwie rodziców dla potomstwa, bo oto tu chodziło) na podstawie drobiazgowych kalkulacji, w których kluczowe znaczenie miała pozycja przyszłego małżonka, historia jego lub jej rodziny, posiadany majątek, czasem posiadane zdolności czy uroda, ale przede wszystkim dobra opinia i wielkość rodziny. Dosłowna wielkość w sensie liczebnym. Nikt o tym na głos nie mówił, ale wiele najstarszych rodzin prześladowały problemy z płodnością, więc dla dobra przedłużenia rodu najlepiej było wybierać sobie partnerów, którzy mieli rodzeństwo, świadczące o tym, że oni także prawdopodobnie są w stanie spłodzić czy urodzić zdrowe potomstwo. Fakt, że miałam dwie siostry i dwóch kuzynów stawiał mnie na tej skali na dosyć wysokiej pozycji. Nie tak wysokiej jak Narcyzę (o którą rywalizowali chyba wszyscy) czy Bellatriks (która była pierworodną córką i posiadała ten szczególny zwierzęcy magnetyzm, który działał na niektórych jak lep na muchy), ale mimo to godnej pozazdroszczenia. Nawet jeśli prawie wszyscy moi „adoratorzy", łącznie z Tonym i Sebastianem, trafiali do mnie po tym, jak odrzuciła ich jedna z moich sióstr (lub, jak w przypadku Tony'ego, obie).

Nie chcę powiedzieć, że w naszych kręgach nie zdarzały się burzliwe romanse, po prostu zdarzały się rzadko i najczęściej wiele lat po ślubie, gdy wszyscy wypełnili już swoje zobowiązania, narzucone im w kontakcie ślubnym, i mogli robić, co chcą, jeśli tylko będą wystarczająco dyskretni. Raz na sto lat zdarzało się coś takiego jak wielkie zakochanie Narcyzy w Lucjuszu – bardzo widoczne i na szczęście bardzo odwzajemnione (to odwzajemnienie było chyba jedyną rzeczą, która uratowała zaręczyny Narcyzy, po tym, jak zbrukałam honor rodziny, a Syriusz okazał się Gryfonem). Pamiętam tę konsternację w Hogwarcie, gdy Narcyza i Lucjusz zaczęli się umawiać, cali zakochani i rozanieleni, zapatrzeni w siebie nawzajem, jakby byli jakimiś Puchonami – nie było w tym nic złego sensu stricte, ale wszyscy mieliśmy dojmujące wrażenie, że coś jest z tym bardzo nie tak. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać.

Pamiętam też, że gdzieś wtedy, gdy ja byłam na ostatnim roku, Narcyza na szóstym zakochiwała się po uszy, a Bellatriks słała listy na temat tego, jak tresuje swojego męża, by robił dokładnie to, czego ona sobie życzy (_i lepiej zacznij ćwiczyć, siostrzyczko, bo Jugson ma minimalnie bardziej twardy kręgosłup niż ten mój, więc może być ci ciężej; proponuję zacznij od zajęcia się jego, jak mawiają Francuzi, pipe, to na nich zawsze działa_), gdzieś wtedy moja wyobraźnia skręciła w bardzo gwałtowne i burzliwe rejony. Do tej pory wyobrażałam sobie jakieś odległe krajobrazy, czasem wracałam do opisów przeczytanych kiedyś w książkach, do gór i rzek, których nigdy nie odwiedziłam, rzadziej do całych fragmentów fabuły, w których nagle byłam na pierwszym planie. A wtedy zaczęłam sobie nagle wyobrażać katastrofy. Szalony wicher zmiatający dom moich rodziców z powierzchni ziemi, wielka wodę zalewającą lochy Ślizgonów, jakiś magiczny wypadek podczas mojego wesela, bryzgające szkło, rozpadające się ściany, rozwiewane obrusy, strzaskaną zastawę. Czasami wyobrażałam sobie, jak wybucham – jak wszystko się kończy, nie przez zrządzenie losu czy wybryk natury, ale dlatego, że coś rośnie we mnie, rośnie i rośnie, aż w pewnym momencie eksploduje i dalej nie ma nic.

W ogóle nie wiedziałam, skąd te wizje. Nie chciałam wtedy w to wnikać. Introspekcja nie była moją mocną stroną. Bałam się chyba, że jak zidentyfikuję w sobie gniew, będę musiała zapytać o jego przyczynę.

_Skrawek #4_

Tego nie pamiętam. Nie jestem pewna, że się wydarzyło, bo nie pasuje mi to do mojego wyobrażenia o tym, jaką osobą starałam się być w wieku siedemnastu lat. Chociaż mam taką małą dziurę gdzieś w odpowiednim miejscu chronologii, a skoro Ted to pamięta, to musiało się zdarzyć. Może po prostu nie chcę tego pamiętać.

Ted streszcza to mniej więcej tak (usuwam z historii trochę metafor, bo za długo by trwała): Jest tydzień przed zakończeniem ostatniego roku, po egzaminach, świętujemy. Jest dużo nielegalnego alkoholu, wszyscy prawie są w sztok pijani, Ted tylko lekko podchmielony, ja wyszłam z Jugsonem jakąś godzinę temu, w miarę trzeźwa, wróciłam kilka minut temu i od tej pory piję drinka za drinkiem, a Ted mnie obserwuje z drugiego końca pokoju. Twierdzi, że wyglądałam wtedy dziwnie i że się martwił. Chciał podejść, zaoferować ramię do wypłakania, eskortę do pokoju lub coś równie abstrakcyjnego, ale nie wiedział, czy ma do tego „prawo", bo cała szkoła wiedziała, że się we mnie beznadziejnie durzy, ale też cała szkoła dawała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że za wysokie progi na jego mugolskie nogi (cała szkoła minus ja; ja nic nie wiedziałam, kompletnie mi to umknęło).

Ale w końcu podchodzi. Mój wzrok jest wtedy już dość mętny i mało przytomny (Ted ujmuje to bardziej poetycko, ale ja widziałam w życiu wielu pijanych ludzi i nic im się nie odmalowywało czy błyskało w źrenicach ani nic takiego). Chyba nie jestem pewna, co mówię (twierdzi Ted, ja jestem pewna, że nie wiedziałam, co mówię, bo gdybym była w pełni sobą, to zdanie nigdy by nie padło). „To było średnio przyjemne" informuję Teda na wstępie i mój biedny maż do tej pory udaje, że nie wie, o co mi wtedy chodziło (chociaż musiał wiedzieć, albo przynajmniej się domyślać, bo cała szkoła wiedziała, że Jugson był bliski zerwania naszych zaręczyn, bo wdał się w romans w jakaś daleką kuzynką Davisa – Włoszką o dość swobodnych obyczajach.)

Wychylam jeszcze jednego drinka. Odkładam kieliszek w powietrze, Ted ratuje go zaklęciem przed roztrzaskaniem. Przekonuje mnie, że pora już kończyć dzień, prowadzi powoli wzdłuż korytarza, wysyła skrzata domowego po szklankę wody, kładzie mnie do łóżka i nakrywa kołdrą. Budzę się z bólem głowy, w ubraniu, moje buty stoją przy mnie jak wartownicy, z czubkami zwróconymi w stronę drzwi. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

Gdy pytam Teda, o czym wtedy rozmawialiśmy (czy rozmawialiśmy?), jest dość oględny w szczegółach, więc podejrzewam, że powiedziałam potem o wiele gorsze rzeczy, niż to pierwsze zdanie. Twierdzi, że głównie monologowałam na temat wielkiego tornada rozbijającego całe moje życie w drobny mak, z naciskiem na twarz mojego narzeczonego i moją matkę, ale tam chyba musiało być coś więcej.

Raz śniło mi się, jak idę korytarzem w Hogwarcie z głową na ramieniu Teda, a świat wiruje dookoła mnie. W tym śnie mamroczę mu w ramię, że nigdy się z nim nie prześpię, chociaż bym wolała, bo on jest brudną plugawą szlamą, a ja jestem czysta, czysta jak łza i chyba płaczę. To był okropny sen. Mam nadzieję, że tylko sen.

_Skrawek #5_

Lucjusz Malfoy jest okropnym człowiekiem, ale zawsze będę o nim myśleć z pewną dozą wdzięczności, bo gdyby nie on, wyszłabym za mąż za Anthony'ego Jugsona, bo jeszcze wtedy nie byłam gotowa do podejmowania całkowicie własnych decyzji i płynęłam dalej z prądem. Z rozpędu dalej kroczyłam wciąż tą samą drogą, którą wybrali dla mnie inni, prosto w jakiś metaforyczny, ale i tak przerażający mrok, i było mi coraz ciężej i ciężej, ale bałam się zatrzymać. Mój gniew kłębił się już pod powierzchnią, ale jeszcze nie wiedziałam, co z nim robić.

Wyszłabym więc za Jugsona, ale Lucjusz Malfoy zjawił się u moich rodziców z informacją o tym, jak to Jugson ma godny pożałowania zwyczaj wydawania rodzinnej fortuny na zabawy z mugolskimi prostytutkami i delikatną sugestią, że Malfoyowie nie mogą mieć kogoś takiego w rodzinie. Zaręczyny zostały zerwane, ja wróciłam na małżeński rynek, rynek wtórny, bo towar był już lekko używany, ale rodzice zdołali namówić rodziców Sebastiana Carrowa na powtórne zainteresowanie syna „moją ofertą". Jeden narzeczony wymieniony na drugiego. Mnie oczywiście nikt o zdanie nie pytał, ale i tak było mi wszystko jedno.

Ale Lucjusz kupił mi dodatkowy rok.

Malfoyowie byli rodziną jeszcze bardziej tradycyjną niż nasza i dbali o pozory w sposób graniczący z obsesją. Dlatego nie mogłam tak po prostu zmienić narzeczonego, jak koloru dekoracji, i dalej planować tego samego wesela, bo choć wszyscy wiedzieli, że to nic więcej, jak transakcja, to trzeba było udawać, że wcale tak nie jest. I tak ja i Sebastian Carrow zaczęliśmy uprawiać dwa razy w tygodniu teatrzyk pod tytułem „panna Black i pan Carrow się spotykają". Najczęściej podczas obiadów w najdroższej czarodziejskiej restauracji, w porze największego obłożenia (bo po co odgrywać scenę, gdy widowni brak).

Ślub został przesunięty o dokładnie jedenaście miesięcy i trzy dni. Wystarczyło, żebym wreszcie wzięła się w garść.

Za ten czas zawsze będę Lucjuszowi wdzięczna.

_Skrawek #6 (zlepek właściwie, zestaw, miszmasz po prostu)_

Co się stało w ciągu tego roku?

Wszystko i nic – trudno to opisać w jakiś interesujący sposób; podać jedną kluczową scenę, która wszystko wyjaśni, jakiś dialog, który celnie odda sedno problemu. Mam wrażenie, że gdybym chciała opisać to dokładnie, byłoby to dla postronnych bardzo nudne, wiele stronic, tak niewiele fabuły.

(Ted powiedziałby, że na tym właśnie polega przewaga filmu nad książką – robisz kilka minut montażu, dokładasz trafne tło muzyczne oddające emocje bohaterów i voila, streszczenie i głębia w jednym, Henry James minus dłużyzny. Poślubiłam barbarzyńcę.)

Ale wiem, gdzie się zaczęło.

Zaczęło się od tego, że ja i Sebastian zaczynaliśmy drugą fazę naszego publicznego „zaczynania od nowa", czyli mieliśmy razem na oczach wszystkich zjeść zupełnie nieobowiązujący obiad we „Francuskim czarze". Nie za dużo uśmiechów, niezbyt długi, zupełnie przyjacielski, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że już coś miedzy nami jest, ale żeby zaczęli przypuszczać, że coś być może. Jesteśmy w połowie obiadu, po przystawce (langusty w winie), w połowie dania głównego (kaczka w pomarańczach, on zamówił za nas oboje), Sebastian monologuje o interesach (a może o naszych znajomych, nie wiem, nawet wtedy nie wiedziałam, słuchałam go tylko na tyle, by wiedzieć, gdzie umieścić swoje przytakniecie), ja zerkam co jakiś czas na okno, moje myśli gdzieś pomiędzy zastanawianiem się, czy jeśli nie zamówię deseru, to będę mogła wyjść wcześniej, a wyobrażaniem sobie, jak ładnie wyglądałoby to drogie szkło, gdyby ktoś czymś w nie rzucił. I wtedy Sebastian występuje z roli i mówi coś, co nie brzmi jak kwestia na ten wieczór.

- Czy to nie kukułka? Nie wiedziałem, że zatrudniają tu takich jak on.

Odwracam się, znajduje Teda wzrokiem, nie widziałam go kilka miesięcy, właściwie o nim nie myślałam (jego cień przewijał się przez moje sny, te nocne i te na jawie, ale jeszcze nie byłam skłonna się do tego przyznać), on rozpoznaje mnie od razu i uśmiecha się tym samym uśmiechem, który tak dobrze pamiętam, rozbrajającym i szczerym i nagle tak odstaje od tła, że to aż boli.

Odwracam wzrok, wracam do swojej roli, ale przez resztę posiłku korci mnie jak żonę Lota, żeby obejrzeć się, choć na chwilę, na sekundę, nie wiem sama, po co.

Zostaję na deserze, dziękuję Sebastianowi za uroczy wieczór, nie odwracam się.

A gdy wychodzimy już na zewnątrz, mówię Sebastianowi, że zostawiłam w środku rękawiczki. Wiem, że się śpieszy, wypycham go wręcz w drogę do domu; oświadczam, że dam sobie radę, serce bije mi jakbym popełniała wielką zbrodnię – jest to wręcz śmieszne. A potem, do tego wszystkiego, nawet nie wchodzę na salę tylko stoję jak słup w korytarzu, zastanawiając się, co u diabła robię. Na szczęście Ted zdąża wybiec za mną z moimi „zgubionymi" rękawiczkami, zanim udaje mi się przekonać samą siebie, że powinnam iść do domu. Jest trochę jak w komedii romantycznej, tylko zupełnie inaczej, bo ten nasz dialog jest bardzo tragiczny i składa się w 80% z niezręcznych pauz, a do tego przerywają go dochodzące z kuchni nawoływania i echo rozmów dochodzących z sali.

Sebastian cię zostawił, pyta Ted, a ja spuszczam wzrok i mówię, że to nic takiego, śpieszył się na jakieś spotkanie, nie miał czasu się wracać po moje głupie rękawiczki. Ted marszczy brwi. Może ja cię odprowadzę, proponuje, tak na wszelki wypadek? Ostatnio kręcą się tu jacyś dziwni ludzie. Nie precyzuje, co oznaczają tu przymiotnik „dziwny".

Próbuję odmówić, nie chcę mu robić kłopotów, ale on zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki i uśmiechem. Już i tak właśnie kończę pracę, mówi, poczekaj, wezmę pelerynę. I znika za drzwiami. A ja patrzę na nie i czuję się dziwnie lekko, jakby coś się wydarzyło. Łapie się na tym, że uśmiecham się do tych drzwi.

Pamiętam, że wybrałam najdalej oddalony punkt sieci fiuu, jaki był w okolicy, i że Ted w ogóle tego nie skomentował, za to prowadził mnie do tego punktu strasznie pokrętną drogą. Przepraszałam go za to, że robię mu kłopot chyba z pięć razy, on zawsze odpowiadał, że to żadne ajwaj, bo mieszka w okolicy i jest mu po drodze. Gdy zdziwiłam się, że mieszka akurat tutaj (dzielnica słynęła z wysokich czynszów), zakłopotał się i z rumieńcem przyznał, że mieszka w wynajętym mieszkaniu przecznicę obok, po mugolskiej stronie. Pamiętam, że opowiadałam mu o tym, co ostatnio czytałam, on starał się opowiedzieć mi jakiś film, ale marnie mu szło, bo ja nie widziałam w życiu żadnego filmu. Zaproponował, że może kiedyś mi jakiś pokaże, a ja zgodziłam się impulsywnie, bo miałam już dziewiętnaście lat, już nikt nie patrzył mi na ręce tak uważnie jak w szkole, wszystko już było ustalone i miałam niedługo wyjść za mąż za mężczyznę, który zanudzał mnie na śmierć, i pomyślałam „a co to szkodzi, nikt się nie dowie".

Dwa tygodnie później zabrał mnie na „Gigi". Płakałam jak głupia; chyba go przestraszyłam. To nawet nie był smutny film. Następnym razem wybrał komedię tak abstrakcyjną, że nie mogła mi się już z niczym kojarzyć.

I tak to trwało – widywałam go w restauracji, do której nadal uczęszczałam regularnie z Sebastianem, witał mnie zawsze tym samym uśmiechem, ja zawsze odpowiadałam tylko lekkim skinieniem i udawałam, że interesuje mnie, co Sebastian ma do powiedzenia. W myślach nie rozbijałam już szkła, tylko układałam plany na ten czy inny wieczór, jaki film obejrzymy, gdzie pójdziemy, czy podobała mu się książka, którą mu ostatnio przyniosłam, czy uśmiechnie się do mnie na pożegnanie.

Chodziliśmy po kinach i mugolskich muzeach, po kawiarniach w mugolskim Londynie, do miejsc, gdzie nikt mnie nie znał i gdzie mogłabym być kimkolwiek (ta myśl łapała mnie raz po raz i uderzała mi do głowy jak najmocniejszy szampan), poznałam parę, z którą wynajmował mieszkanie, Jill i Toma. Uroczy ludzie, chociaż chwile mi zajęło oswojenie się z myślą, że właśnie wchodzę w bezpośrednie interakcje z mugolami i nic się od tego nie dzieje, a moja matka nie potrafi mi tego wyczytać z twarzy. Dość często wybieraliśmy się gdzieś we czwórkę, albo razem coś gotowaliśmy czy graliśmy w karty. Nikt nie zwrócił na te moje wyjścia większej uwagi, bo wszyscy zakładali, że spędzam czas z Sebastianem. Byłam ostrożna i nie spotykałam się z Tedem zbyt często. Dawkowałam go sobie ostrożnie, jak narkotyk, przygnieciona wyrzutami sumienia. Ale nie chciałam z tych spotkań zrezygnować. Nie umiałam.

Pamiętam, jak raz pojechaliśmy wszyscy, ja, Ted, Jill i Tom, jakimś okropnie skrzeczącym mugolskim autem na wybrzeże (auto pewnie nie skrzeczało jakoś nadzwyczajnie, po prostu wtedy nie byłam do tego dźwięku przyzwyczajona). Było lekko chłodnawo, więc znaleźliśmy spokojniejszy zakątek plaży i rozpaliliśmy ognisko. Spędziliśmy tam kilka godzin i do tej pory, gdy wspomnę ten charakterystyczny zapach, w którym słona woda miesza się z palonym drewnem, automatycznie się uśmiecham.

Nie mogłam z tego zrezygnować.

Tłumaczyłam sobie, że mi się to należy. Czy nie staram się wystarczająco? Robię wszystko jak trzeba, czy nie mogę mieć tej jednej rzeczy dla siebie, małego sekretnego kawałka życia, do którego nikt nie ma dostępu? Czy nie należy mi się to za te tyrady mojej matki, za obojętność ojca, za niekończące się obiady z Sebastianem i jego rodziną, za jego wędrujące ręce i dość oślizgłe pocałunki, za pełne rozczarowania „myślałem, że stać cię na więcej" Syriusza, za które chciałam go uderzyć, choć to jeszcze przecież dzieciak, za „dobre rady" Bellatriks i protekcjonalne uwagi Narcyzy, która nigdy nie umiała zrozumieć, że nie dla wszystkich to wszystko jest aż tak proste jak dla niej?

Należało mi się. Naprawdę mi się należało.

Leżałam w łóżku i powtarzałam to jak mantrę. Należy mi się, _należy_.

_Skrawek #7 (skandal właściwy)_

Koniec zaś wyglądał tak (wersja realistyczna, nieubarwiona, mało spektakularna).

Ślub za dwa tygodnie, szata weselna gotowa, kołnierzyk drapie mnie niemiłosiernie od jakiejś godziny. Matka Sebastiana i moja własna od godziny wymieniają bardzo uprzejme, ale bardzo kąśliwe uwagi na temat tego, jak rozsadzić gości przy stolikach. To ich stały temat rozmowy od jakichś trzech tygodni. Wiem, że to bardzo istotne, że odpowiedni układ krewnych pozwoli zademonstrować, że Blackowie stoją szczebel wyżej na drabinie społecznej niż Carrowowie, ale w ogóle się nie wtrącam. Nikt tego zresztą ode mnie nie oczekuje. Kontrakt małżeński został wynegocjowany, wszystko właściwie ustalono. Carrowowie zgodzili się na jednego potomka, jeśli będzie to syn, dwóch, jeśli pierworodne dziecko będzie dziewczynką, biorą mnie z dość w sumie niewielkim wianem, ubiliśmy niezły interes. Podpisałam to wszystko rano i od tamtej pory jest mi lekko niedobrze. I jeszcze ten kołnierz tak drapie. Próba ma to do siebie, że wszystko powtarzamy wiele razy. Najczęściej ja. Najwyraźniej nie umiem nic zrobić porządnie, ani wyrecytować porządnie przysięgi, ani nawet stać odpowiednio – przestawiają mnie z miejsca na miejsce, przysięgam Sebastianowi tyle razy, że zaczyna mnie od tego boleć głowa. Czuję się jakbym miała za chwilę zemdleć. Świat dookoła jest nieznośny i trochę nierealny, bo na wszystko patrzę przez pryzmat welonu.

Może ta nierealność dodaje mi odwagi? A może czuję się pewniej, bo naprawdę czuję się źle i nie kłamię, gdy proszę wszystkich o chwilę przerwy? Pojęcia nie mam.

Wiem, że nagle jestem zdecydowana – nie mogę tu zostać. Nie mogę. Welon zasłania mi oczy, kołnierzyk mnie drapie, wizja rodzenia dzieci Sebastianowi przyprawia mnie o rozpacz, a sam dźwięk głosu mojej matki o wściekłość. Tak po prostu nie można. Tak się nie da.

Przepraszam wszystkich i wychodzę na chwilę. Jestem pewna, że moja matka patrzy za mną z dezaprobatą. Nawet tu ja zawodzę.

Ale gdy wychodzę z kaplicy i odsłaniam welon w ogóle już o niej nie myślę.

Ani trochę.

Biorę głęboki oddech, zaciskam dłonie na zbyt długiej szacie i rzucam się do biegu.

Nie oglądam się za siebie.

KONIEC


	2. bonus

To, co widać poniżej miało być pierwotnie elementem właściwego/pierwotnego zakończenia fika, zanim nie zaczęto mnie wołać do lepienia uszek i nie zorientowałam się, że muszę skrócić swój plan, bo inaczej w ogóle nie skończę. Ale fakt faktem, że plan wrzucenia do fika zestawu faktów o Tedzie, który miał być kontrapunktem do zarówno zestawu faktów o Andromedzie jak i paru wydarzeń w fiku, był od początku i miałam to już nawet zaczęte, więc jak usiadłam do poprawiania, to skończyłam i to. Do właściwego fika ciężko to już wrzucić bezpośrednio bez „psucia" zakończenia, ale myślę, że nadaje się to na coś w rodzaju bonusowego fika towarzyszącego i tak to proponuję traktować (czyli innymi słowy, jak się bardzo nie spodoba, można ignorować

**Sekretne życie Andromedy Black (bonus)**

_Skrawek #8 Garść faktów na temat Teda Tonksa _

- Rodzice Teda Tonksa byli ciężko pracującymi ludźmi, którzy nigdy niczego się nie dorobili. Prześladował ich pech, ekonomiczne zapaści, przeszkadzał brak wykształcenia. Gdy Ślizgoni mówili o Tedzie, że nie widzą w nim ambicji, nie wiedzieli w ogóle, jak bardzo się mylą i jak śmiesznie nieistotne i górnolotne wydają się Tedowi ich wyobrażenia sukcesu. Aspiracje Teda były zawsze o wiele bardziej konkretne niż poklask wyższych sfer i miejsce przy stole możnych tego świata. Nie chciał skończyć jak rodzice, nie chciał nigdy martwić się o to, co zje następnego dnia. Nie chciał pracować ponad siły i znosić pogardliwych spojrzeń ludzi z wyższych klas. Chciał wycisnąć ze swojego magicznego daru, ile się da i nie musieć już nigdy wracać do swojego smutnego kąta w dzielonym z rodzicami jednopokojowym mieszkaniu. Chciał móc kupić im więcej przestrzeni i mniej trosk, chciał, żeby matka mogła się nim chwalić przed sąsiadami – taki dobry chłopak, tak nam pomaga, jest nam teraz o wiele lżej.

- Ted Tonks nie umiał się do końca przyjąć do wiadomości, że coś jest dla niego nieosiągalne lub, że pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie może robić. Był biednym dzieciakiem, który jednego dnia bawił się z kolegami na terenie opuszczonej fabryki, a następnego dnia miał różdżkę w dłoni i wiarę, że jak tylko nauczy się odpowiedniego zaklęcia, może zmienić świat. Jak po czymś takim wierzyć, że są grancie nie do przekroczenia? Że nie można się przyjaźnić z innymi domami? Że nie można grać w piłkę nożną na boisku do quidditcha, gdy nikt go nie używa? Że nie można zyskać równie wiele będąc miłym, jak podstępnym? Że nie można mieć nadziei, że dziewczyna twoich marzeń, kiedyś da ci szansę?

- Ted Tonks lubił oddawać ludziom przysługi. Był z natury dość uczynny, a poza tym oddawanie przysług zazwyczaj wychodziło mu na dobre. W końcu konwenanse wymagają, by pewnego dnia oddać przysługę za przysługę, a Ted dość szybko nauczył się, jak prosić o rzeczy naprawdę przydatne. Tego dnia, gdy trafił na Andromedę Black we „Francuskim czarze", zastępował w pracy nijakiego Nathana Blooma, syna właściciela Tajfunów z Tushill. Bez wynagrodzenia i z uprzejmości, ale też z pewnym planem, bo od wczesnych czasów szkolnych Tedowi marzyła się pozycja komentatora meczy quidditcha na najwyższym poziomie. Wdzięczność Nathana miała mu kiedyś pomóc w dotarciu do jego ojca, otworzyć przed nim drzwi, nic więcej. Tak mało, a tak wiele. Plan zakładał, że Ted spędzi w restauracji jeden dzień, ale plan umarł dość gwałtowną śmiercią, gdy Andromeda Black wróciła po swoje rękawiczki. Ostatecznie Ted został tam prawie na rok. Musiał wykorzystać dużo zgromadzonych przysług, żeby utrzymać miejsce kelnera w tej snobistycznej restauracji, która z reguły nie zatrudniała w ogóle osób mugolskiego pochodzenia, i jego plany życiowe musiały zostać zrewidowana bardzo gruntownie, ale… no cóż. Nadzieja to bardzo mocny trunek, który szybko uderza do głowy, a on zawsze miał słabość na stawiania na niepewne karty.

- Ted Tonks wcale nie mieszkał w najdroższej czarodziejskiej dzielnicy, bo to nie miałoby sensu, a on był osobą dość rozsądną i praktyczną, ale najpierw bardzo chciał, aby spacer z Andromedą trwał w nieskończoność, a potem bał się przyznać do siły tego pragnienia, i kłamstwo wślizgnęło się pomiędzy te dwa fakty gładko i bez oporu. Potem przeklinał sam siebie, ale brnął w to dalej, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Może dlatego, że ta rzeczywistość, w której on i Andromeda Black (Andromeda Black!) spacerowali powoli raz na jakiś czas w drodze z restauracji do punktu sieci fiuu, ta wersja wydarzeń, w której Andromeda specjalnie umawia się ze swoim narzeczonym o takiej porze, żeby móc wracać z nim, Teodorem, nieśpiesznie do domu, to było wszystko tak nierealne i ulotne, że bał się snuć plany na ten temat. Zbyt sypki był ten piasek by na nim zamki stawiać, nawet jeśli jakaś jego część marzyła o murach, krużgankach i donżonach. Nie planował więc nic a nic, przynajmniej nie dalej niż na za tydzień, wstrzymywał oddech, zaciskał kciuki, a potem z niedowierzaniem znów odnajdywał ją wzrokiem, gdy raz po raz stawała w drzwiach.

- Ted Tonks nie pamięta, kiedy pierwszy raz zauważył Andromedę jako Andromedę – ma wrażenie, że zawsze była gdzieś obok. Pamiętał ją jako dziecko, jako podlotka, a los dał mu szansę oglądać jej twarz na wszystkich etapach życia. Pamięta, jak przez mgłę, ten pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie, pamięta, jak zbliżał się do stolika pełnego Ślizgonów, na których twarzach malowało się pewne zdziwienie i uprzejme, ale sztuczne zainteresowanie. Pamięta ciemne oczy dziewczynki siedzącej z brzegu stołu, wyprostowanej jak struna – czujne, ale otwarte. Pamięta, że była ona jedyną osobą, która nie klaskała. Od tamtej pory ją obserwował, nie bez przerwy i nie nachalnie, ale czasami zerkał na nią i szukał drobnych rys. Znajdował drobiazgi, które różniły ją od reszty – przebłyski czegoś niedopasowanego, czegoś mniej wypolerowanego, ciekawszego. Gdy był mały często szukał z kolegami w opuszczonych budynkach ciekawych przedmiotów, kamieni, które zyskiwały blask po oszlifowaniu, zabrudzonych szmatek, które odzyskiwały kolor po upraniu, pokrytych rdzą drobiazgów, które odpowiednio wypolerowane błyszczały jak nowe. Czasami, gdy patrzył na Andromedę, z daleka, kątem oka, miał wrażenie, że widzi w niej coś podobnego, jakąś obietnicę, którą trzeba będzie dopiero odsłonić. Czasami świerzbiły go od tych myśli ręce i tętno skakało w przestworza. Wyprowadzało go to z równowagi.

- Ted Tonks spotkał Jill i Toma szukając mieszkania, które odpowiadałoby opisowi, jaki podał Andromedzie kilkanaście tygodni wcześniej. Nie szukali współlokatora, ale gdy w końcu opowiedział im, po co mu ten pokój i czemu, roześmiali się, wymienili spojrzenia i po krótkiej dyskusji zgodzili się wynająć mu swój pokój gościnny na jakiś czas. Ted miał być im za to wdzięczny do końca życia. Nie tylko zresztą za to, ale za to jak ciepło przywitali Dorę (wtedy już Dorę, jak to ładnie brzmiało), jak bez szemrania zaakceptowali wszystkie jej „dziwactwa" (Ted miał wrażenie, że Jill i Tom żyli w przekonaniu, że Ted wyrwał Andromedę z jakiejś sekty), jak ostrożnie się z nią obchodzili. Za dobre rady, które mu dawali, za przepisy na „dania nie do spaprania", które on i tak potem paprał, i pomysły na wycieczki. Za całokształt po prostu.

- Ted Tonks przyznał się Dorze do wszystkich swoich małych kłamstw zaraz po tamtym pamiętnym dniu, kiedy wybrali się po raz pierwszy nad morze. Powiedział jej o pracy, którą zdobył, żeby móc raz w tygodniu odprowadzać ja do domu, o mieszkaniu, które wynajął, aby móc ją do niego zaprosić, o przyjaciołach, których zapoznał, aby wszystko się zgadzało. Wyłożył jej to wszystko, bo chciał, żeby wiedziała, żeby wszystko było jasne przynajmniej po jego stronie, bo po jej stronie nie jasne było nic. Bo zegar tykał, ślub się zbliżał, a między nimi nic takiego przecież nie było – morze słów i niedokończonych gestów, dużo dobrych życzeń, duszące napięcie. Nic tak konkretnego jak jej przyszły mąż, jak jej planowany ślub. Jak jej kontraktowe dzieci in spe. Wyłożył jej to wszystko z nadziejami, ale bez oczekiwań, bo kiedyś jej coś obiecał, nawet jeśli ona tego nie pamiętała. Bo pamiętał, jak niecałe dwa lata temu spędził kilka dobrych godzin głaszcząc ją po włosach i powtarzając jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nie ma racji, że jeszcze będzie szczęśliwa, a potem w świetle dnia nie umiał nic z tym zrobić, nie umiał nic dla niej naprawić. Wyłożył więc wszystkie karty na stół i czekał. Patrzył jak Andromeda odwraca wzrok i znów odchodzi.

- Ted Tonks stracił już właściwie nadzieje na jakąkolwiek zmianę, gdy Andromeda Black stanęła w drzwiach pustej już na szczęście restauracyjnej kuchni – z welonem odrzuconym na plecy, tworzącym białe, koronkowe halo wokół jej głowy, z rozwianymi włosami, z dłońmi nadal wczepionymi kurczowo w materiał sukni, z rozpalonymi policzkami i równie rozpalonym wzrokiem. Miała w oczach tę samą krawędź, ten sam lot w dół, który miała tamtej dziwnej, okropnej noc, gdy wypłakiwała z siebie cały żal. I gdy to sobie przypomniał, wtedy wiedział już, że cokolwiek się nie stało, o cokolwiek nie chodzi, on to jej spróbuje dać, spróbuje to dla niej wyprostować. Gdy po raz drugi w jego życiu złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy po raz drugi szeptała mu w materiał rękawa szczere wyznania, gdy mówiła, że nic nie ma, że nie wie, czy coś mu może dać, że nie wie, czego chce i czego będzie chciała za miesiąc, czy w ogóle chce i będzie chciała _jego_, że nie chce mu nic obiecywać, bo nie wie nawet, czy potrafi być po ludzku zakochana – gdy wyznawała mu to i więcej, a on podawał jej chusteczki, i siedzieli tak razem w pustej kuchni, częściowo na podłodze, a częściowo na jej welonie, to na wszystko odpowiadał jej tak samo: okej, okej, będzie co ma być, okej. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, będzie dobrze, będzie okej. A serce biło mu równo i mocno – jakby do wtóru temu przytakiwaniu.

- Teodor Tonks zadurzył się w swojej żonie, nim zamienił z nią choćby słowo. Zakochał się w niej płytko i z daleka, ale serce złamała mu mocno i prawdziwie. Dopiero po tym złamaniu, zakochał się w niej od nowa. Na dorośle i na stałe.

Koniec (tym razem naprawdę ^_^)

P.S. To chyba jedna z najbardziej sensu stricte „romantycznych" rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek napisałam (całość) – mam nadzieję, że mimo to nie wyszło za słodko.


End file.
